


Home

by Romolus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, no ones dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romolus/pseuds/Romolus
Summary: What is home? Evan wonders as he lays on the couch in the arms of Connor.





	Home

Home

 

Home. What is a home. What is home. Is it a place. A house. A feeling. A person. Is it different from person to person, so in a way home is a unique concept for every single soul? Or is one’s idea or feeling of home just like everyone else’s. Evan doesn’t know, but maybe he’ll find out.

Tenderly, Connor traces his hand over Evan’s hair, and shuffles it a little so it is unruly and resembles an owl’s nest. Evan sighs and lets himself melt deeper into Connor’s warm embrace. It is quiet moments like these, when they just lay on the couch, home alone and enjoying each other’s company, that makes Evan ever so grateful to have Connor in his life. Surely enough, their relationship started out on a rough patch, but Evan believes it has been a key factor to why their bond is as strong at it is now. Strong enough so Evan can handle Connor’s emotional outbursts, which are minimized everyday by the help of Connor’s therapist. Strong enough so Connor can help Evan, when he gets one of his anxiety attacks, and Eva is no longer embarrassed or scared of getting those around Connor anymore. And especially in moments of small quietness like these, the bond between them liberates and makes them feel free in each other’s company.

Evan cannot help but think that all their fights and struggles was worth it all just to be able to lay on Connor’s chest and feel the rise of Connor’s upper body due to his deep breaths as well as smell his hoodie that has a strong scent of smoke and coffee. It smells like Connor. It smells like home.

“I love you Ev.” Connor mumbles drowsily, his eyes half closed as he gazes down on Evan. The other boy’s face heats up in a blush at the nickname.

“I lo-love you too.” Evan says, the sentence is muffled due to Evan hiding his face in Connor’s hoodie.

“God, you’re fucking cute when you do that.” Connor exhales and pets Evan’s head.

“I am cute?” Evan looks up at Connor and smiles so that his small dimples becomes visible. Connor’s cheeks turn bright pink.

“Very.” He says. He leans forward and pecks Evan on the forehead. Evan hums in low tone and melts into Connor’s embrace ones again. He is home. So maybe it doesn’t matter what home is for everyone else. Maybe, just maybe, Evan is more than happy to be home with Connor. For him home is not a house, but a person, no matter how tawdry that might sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this small one-shot as a way to practice writing relationships as well as romance. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
